Angels and Hurricanes
by Good Eye Sniper
Summary: Is it worth killing the friends you grown to love to avenge the death of one woman? Rated for extreme violence in later chapters.
1. Reminiscence to the Heavens

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Fire Emblem. It would be nice if I did but I don't... simple said.

Chapter 1: Reminiscence to the Heavens

Enjoy

The cool western winds innocently brushed through the forests of Ostia one night. The mighty evergreen trees danced happily among the nightly breezes with every passing. For Jaffar, it was just another cold night for sleeping out in the gloomy forests. The infamous 'Angel of Death' has been running from the bounty hunters ever since he left the scene of Nergal's defeat. And now he has but no choice to be forced to live in the forests like some deranged ape man, hiding from the grasp of society.

As Jaffar laid in the soft underbrush of the forest, he began to reminisce of the memories he had shared with the ill faded Black Fang. As he thought back on it, Jaffar realized that his time there was of short. The only thing he loved about the Black Fang, he thought, was none other than that sweet little mage called Nino. Of course, he had grown to love her. Before he did, he was just as comparable as to one of those morph creatures. If it wasn't for Nino, Jaffar would still be a slave under Nergal's power and that he disliked.

He started to smile as a beautiful portrait of Nino slowly painted itself in his head, keeping him company on this lonesome night. Her smile wrenched his heart, and he began to drift away in this awkward mix of love and pain. Though Jaffar survived the horrible calamity between Eliwood and Nergal, he suffers from so much sorrow. Sorrow that has grown deep within him, a part of Jaffar that has been neglected for so many years. The love he has for Nino is beyond comprehension. Yet if he could express his feelings, he would try to forget he had any feelings what so ever. He couldn't bare telling Nino that he loved her in person. Anyway, finding her in person is quite impossible. Not only does he not know of her current location but Jaffar is now banished to roam the shadows of night and day. He wished he could've been slain during the final battle, ending his pain and his meaningless life in this world.

"Nino," Jaffar mumbled to himself, "I wish I could find you now and tell you…" He hesitated to continue, but he knew he needed to say it once. "To tell you that… I love you..." He then curled up into his cloak which he used as a blanket and tried to stay warm. His life has reached a new level of depression, Jaffar thought. Sure, he may not be able to tell Nino up front but admitting it to himself is completely different.

"I can't live the rest of my life like this. Tomorrow, I'll… try to search for you." He murmured. "Even if I have to travel all around Elibe to do so."

Jaffar stared at the night sky which was littered in beautiful constellations of stars. He became more confident in himself everytime he gazed at the distant worlds that always seemed to greet him in the form of a twinkle. The heavens were always this soothing to him, Jaffar thought. At that moment, Jaffar feared on the possibility that he might soon arrive at the gates of heaven before he ever finds Nino. Jaffar quickly discarded the thought. Though, the possibility did not defeat Jaffar's strong determination. Some could say that Jaffar will probably be killed by endless waves of bounties, then again, those who speak will pay with their lives.

The night owls that dwelled within the holes of the mighty Ostian trees hooted aloud as if they doubted Jaffar's capability. Jaffar became quickly annoyed by this ruckus and decided he should shut them up. He arose from his curled position on the ground and jolted upwards near the nests of the owls. With a few hasty slashes from his swords, the owls were silenced completely as they were being decapitated. He soon fell back down to rest. The soft thumps of minced owl flesh hitting the forest litter replaced the irritating hoots . Jaffar could now get some sleep.

With his mind set, and a lovely image of Nino embedded in his mind, Jaffar fell into a peaceful slumber. As Jaffar slept soundly, a shadowy figure watched him rest from the tree tops. The mysterious silhouette shimmered in the moonlight and grinned in some reassuring fashion. A sudden gust shook the trees wild and by the curling cues of the wind, the figure disappeared into the night.

End Of chapter 1.

- So, you think it's worth continuing so far? Don't worry; I'll make future chapters twice as long!

Jaffar: Now that wasn't an innuendo, was it?

- No, no you sick silly twit. Please review!


	2. Deal

**A/N: **I know its been literally forever since I updated this story and for that you have my deepest apologies. Alas, I only got three review but that was enough to motivate me to continue. I promise that this story isn't going to be like any other, and I hope thats a good thing......

LABirynth- sorry for the long update

elven-girl10 (did I get that right?)

Philip of Pichu Island- thanx for the honesty

I'll make it up to you guys. This chapter is atleast twice as long as the first and I hope its not TOO long.

Disclaimer: 1, 2 , 3!Idon'townfreakinFireEmblembutitwouldnthurtifIdidbutIdon'tandthatmakesmesortofsad.... to the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Deal

A furious gust angrily blew through the mighty trees the following morning. Jaffar quickly awoke to the rattles of the shaken leaves and then sat up. His neck was cramp from the way he had slept on the soft underbrush of the Ostian forest. Massaging his neck, the assassin stood up from where he laid and gazed upon the morning sky. It was shrouded with gray, deppressing clouds that drifted so slowly. Jaffar predicted that these were storm clouds and that he should start moving again.

He yawned and made his way to his two blades that leaned against a tall sturdy tree. After tightly securing his swords around his waist, Jaffar moved swiftly away from his little camping spot. Little sloping branches from trees nicked his cheeks as he jolted westward outside of the forest. He was moving speedily yet with complete silence. His steath skills were still up to par, he thought.

Jaffar suddenly came to a halt. His ears transfixed on a peculiar noise that faintly echoed throught the coppice. The sound resembled that of a horse galloping. Jaffar could only think of one thing.

Cavaliers.

The faint noise grew with a grossingly fast pace, it was drawing closer he thought. With intense speed, Jaffar threw himself ontop of a tall tree branch overlooking a dirt path that ran through the thicket. His cold dark-shaded eyes quickly glanced up the path. He could see a cloud of dust and dirt kicking up into the air in the far distance. Then, rising up beyond the mist of dirt, appeared three horseman. From his position, Jaffar couldn't get a good look at their faces. They galloped with great haste.

One horseman rode in the front of the other two. It was obvious that this one was probably the leader. Judging by his armor, Jaffar could assume that he was a paladin. The other two behind him were clearly cavaliers ( lower ranks ). Even though Jaffar couldn't put his finger on it, they seemed familiar. Becoming visible, an awkward look came upon the paladin's face and then they stopped in their tracks as well.

"Perhaps they sense my presence." Jaffar whispered to himself as a response to the horsemans' sudden halt. The paladin dismounted from his horse and started examining his surroundings.

The green cavalier, who had a large amount of luggage on his stallion, began to shake with impatience. He soon opened his mouth as if he was going speak.

"Marcus! What are we doing!? Why are we just standing about?" The paladin gave no verbal answer but responded with silence.

Disliking the fact that he was being ignored, the green cavalier made another attempt of getting the paladin's attetion. But before any words spilled from his mouth, the cavalier was cut off by a threatning glare from the paladin.

"Sain, be silent for god sake." Marcus rumbled. "Don't you realize that we're being watched!"

The cavaliers were oblivious Marcus' words. Jaffar carefully studied the three men as the red haired cavalier drew his sword from his sheath.

"Are we really being spied upon, Sir Marcus?" he questioned.

Marcus again gave no answer. A stern look came upon his face and he soon pulled a javelin from his stallion and stood in front of Jaffar's tree as if his eyes could pierce through the darkness of the gloomy forest.

"Yes we are," Marcus finally said, " and the culprit is right here!"

With a mighty battle cry that only a true warrior could possess, Marcus lunged his javelin torwards the bushes beneath the tree Jaffar was in. Jaffar tighten his grip on his two blades as the javelin came whistling down from Marcus's hand. When it seemed as though the javelin would only penetrate the soft soil at the base of the tree, the sound of metal clashing into eachother ringed Jaffar's ears. The javelin came flying back at Marcus! At an instant, the paladin drew his sword and split his spear in half. The two pieces landed before his feet.

"Who the hell?! Show yourself coward!" yelled the enraged paladin.

Jaffar watched as a cloaked figure stepped away from the bushes underneath the tree. As the rays of sunlight hit the mysterious figure's face, the three men lowered their weapons as a sign of relief.

"Well, Sir Marcus, your as cunning as ever!" laughed the cloaked man. Marcus just rolled his eyes.

"Did Lord Hector send you here to watch over us, Legault?" asked the red one. The cloaked man smirked and lowered his black hood.

Jaffar only saw the man's long light purple hair that swung from is head. "No no Kent, I was just making sure nothing happened to you guys and the _items_." Legault said.

"What would you get so worried about?" Sain questioned as he glanced over at the cargo on his horse.

"Well," Legault continued, " I was worried that Sir Marcus wouldn't be able to handle such a travel under his con-" Before any other word was said, Marcus snapped back at him like a bolt of lightning.

"Thats none of your god damn business thief!" he snarled. Kent and Sain both jumped at the paladin's anger.

Jaffar raised his eyebrow in curiousity. He watched as the paladin rode off into the distance and the other two soon would follow. All was left was the man in the cloak who stood in the middle of the path laughing. Jaffar decided to continue his venture until the man shouted something that made him freeze in the branches.

"You may come out now, whoever you are." he shouted. "Listen, I know your in those trees and I promise I won't hurt you if you show yourself."

Jaffar smirked and jumped down from the tree. Legault turned around and smiled at him.

"I had a feeling it was you, Angel of Death." Legault said. "What brings you to Ostia?"

Jaffar remand quiet. "Are you running from the bounties?" still, no answer. "Or are you searching for something...?" he said in the most utterly suspicious voice. Jaffar narrowed his eyes, giving Legault the coldest, most chilling stare.

"Ha! I'm right, am I?" smirked the thief. Another gentle breeze slithered throught the air making the trees rattle. At that instant, Jaffar wipped his cloak at Legault's face causing him to draw his sword and slicing the fabric in two. But as soon as he did, Jaffar was no where in sight. Just then, Legault felt a strong grip around his neck and a cold blade to his throat.

"You know where she is, tell me." the assassin whispered into the thief's ear. Legault yet again let a smile creep on his face.

"I'll tell you where Nino is only if you agree to help me." Still choking him in disbelief, Jaffar decided I should at least give the Hurricane a chance. He slowly released Legault from his deadly grasp and the thief hacked and cleared his throat.

"I want you to kill Marcus, and steal the fell contract he carries."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was that for a chapter? Think I should continue? Please review and If you have any suggestions please be free to write.

-Good Eye Sniper


End file.
